


以下犯上1.0

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	以下犯上1.0

拿到D评级的训练生微笑着对着导师团鞠了一躬，诚恳表示自己会继续努力，铭记各位老师，哦，尤其是张制作人的教导与批评。他对上了张制作人没什么表情甚至带一点倦意和冷漠的脸，那双漂亮的眼睛只撇了他一下，好像根本没听到他在说什么，随即垂下去，漫不经心地看着眼前的资料。

训练生离开表演厅，面色阴冷下来。

八个小时后，一间无人的窄小休息室，锁上的门内沿着门缝传出低低的呻吟和肉体撞击声。

张制作人被握着腰强制坐在男孩的胯间，身上的衣服都被剥光了，两条光洁的腿发着抖，脚趾都蜷缩在一起。他柔软的臀瓣被捏得通红印满指印，汁水淋漓的穴口含着一根粗长的深色阴茎，坚硬的茎头在每次粗暴地插进去时都结实地擦过肠壁的每一寸。张制作人两只手无力地撑着身下人的胸膛，颤抖的声音里带着哭腔：“不要了，慢，慢一点……”

“不要？”身下人笑了一声，两只钳制住他腰的手更加紧握，胯下用力抬起撞击，似乎要把所有的怒气和屈辱都加倍奉还：“老师怎么可以说不要？老师不爱我吗？不是说会帮助我吗？”

他连番的剧烈撞击将身上人的神智都仿佛撞碎了，发红眼角的泪水控制不住地滑下去，微张着嘴好像连气都要喘不上来了，迷茫地看着他，两只手无意识地在他小腹上抓挠，挠得他腹部一紧，埋在制作人身体里的肉棒都更粗涨了一圈。太爽了，他喘着粗气看着自己身上被蹂躏得无比不堪的制作人，有些着迷地大力揉着对方白皙的身体，揉出红印，欣赏着对方每一寸皮肤被触碰时的颤抖，心里全是报复的快感：“还是说……”他恶劣地放慢撞击，“老师其实根本就是讨厌我？”

制作人茫然居高临下地看着他，眼神较之今天在台上几乎没有区别，却沾满了情欲和茫然的懵懂，无意识摇了摇头：“没有的……”

他心里忽然怦得一动，但没等他反应过来那瞬间代表什么，制作人却已经难耐地俯下身来，微张的水润唇瓣里看得到幼嫩的舌头，将他的眼神勾得直直的，甚至无意识咽了下口水。他忍不住凑上去想亲吻制作人，可唇瓣的柔软和温热擦着他的脸滑过。制作人潮湿滚烫的脸埋在他的肩窝里，呻吟声被黏黏腻腻地在耳边放大：“……不要停你……继，继续……”

含着他的穴口在主动收缩索求，他表情一僵，莫名的失落使得他有些恼羞成怒，胯下狠狠一撞，把窝在他怀里的身体撞得一缩，哭出声音：“快点，别停，快……啊……”

他有那么差吗？他明明没有那么差的！可为什么这个人看着他的眼神就像在看一堆垃圾？为什么他就不愿意对自己笑一笑，给自己一个鼓励，他凭什么这么羞辱他？！

制作人被他暴烈的撞击速度顶得无法控制身体，-攀着他的肩膀伏在他胸口前胡乱地叫。他完全被操开的小穴热情地分泌着湿滑的肠液，将两人贴着的小腹打湿，夹在中间翘起的阴茎随着每一次摩擦令他的叫声都更加快乐，仰着头将潮乎乎的吐息洒在他的下巴，似乎再坚持不了多久就要高潮了。可训练生已经什么都无法顾及了，他满心都是即将失控的恨：“你不是讨厌我吗？嗯？那我就让你记住，今天你被你看不起的人干成什么样子，你他妈……”

重复而粗暴的抽插渐入顶峰，制作人温热的眼泪随着不成调的声音被撞得落在他胸前，训练生控制不住地紧紧抱紧身上的肉体，阴茎跳动几下，射在了制作人的身体里。

过于强烈的快感使得射精持续了很长一段时间，等训练生的血渐渐从脑子里褪去时，他还紧紧抱着身上的人。随即他很快意识到一件事，一件令他心底的快意还没来得及爬升便迅速冷却的事情——

含着他的肉穴依旧咬得很紧，顶在小腹上的那跟阴茎也依旧是硬挺着的。被迫按在他胸口的人依然在急促地喘息，被他抱在怀里的身体因为强行停止的快感而微微有些痉挛。

他不知道怎么松开的手，他看着制作人喘息着撑着他的胸口艰难坐起来，湿润的眼神里带着一点不耐烦，愤怒，以及他熟悉的，难忘的，轻蔑。他呼吸忽然猛地一窒，制作人钳住了他的喉咙，慢慢抬起身体，刀锋一般的目光扫过他已经软下去的阴茎，扫过他的脸：

“你有什么好让我看得起的？”

训练生大脑一片空白，他的血液都冻住了。

他看着制作人起身捡起衣服穿上，手脚还有些发抖，却一个正眼都没有给他。他穿戴整齐，若无其事地开门走出去了，留他一个人躺在地板上，被判了死刑。

血液倒流回耳道，冲得他微微耳鸣。他慌乱地坐起身，提起裤子，下意识想补救，想扑上去抱住制作人的腿恳求，不是的，我不是这样的，你再给我一次机会……

他刚刚眼看要高潮了，肯定全身发软，眼角发红，难受得无处纾解。这会随便遇上一个什么人，都有可能让他满足，都有可能被他环着脖颈赖在身上，被人抱在怀里操到前面后面一起出水。那个人还有可能趁着他在高潮中亲他的嘴唇，含着他的舌头，跟他缠缠绵绵地接吻，然后把他带去另一个没人的房间里……

训练生猛地爬起来，冲到门口。走廊里静悄悄的，只有一抹暧昧的香味留在空气里。


End file.
